Diavolo/Biographie
Vergangenheit Jugend auf Sardinien Diavolo wurde im Sommer 1965 als Sohn einer Insassin eines Frauengefängnisses geboren, obwohl diese bereits seit über zwei Jahren dort gefangen war. Da er nicht bei seiner Mutter bleiben konnte, wurde er in die Heimat seiner Mutter, Sardinien, geschickt, wo er von einem Priester in einem kleinen Dorf adoptiert und aufgezogen wurde. Niemandem war klar, dass in dem Körper des Kindes zwei Seelen lebten. Neben Diavolo lebte auch eine weitere Seele, der schüchterne und tollpatschige Doppio in dem Körper. Solange Diavolo den Körper steuert, bleibt Doppio schlafend im Unterbewusstsein, doch wenn Doppio den Körper steuert, ist es Diavolo dennoch möglich, durch dessen Augen zu sehen und mit Doppio zu kommunizieren. Doppio weiß im Gegensatz zu Diavolo auch nicht, dass sich eine zweite Seele in seinem Körper befindet. Zwanzig Jahre später lebte Diavolo noch immer dort. Er galt als feige und schwer von Begriff und war unter Gleichaltrigen nicht sehr beliebt. Im Alter von 20 Jahren traf er auf eine junge Frau, Donatella, die sich ihm gegenüber im Gegensatz zu allen anderen freundlich verhielt. Diavolo lud sie zu einem Getränk ein und sie willigte ein. Die beiden verliebten sich ineinander und obwohl Diavolo es nicht wusste, wurde Donatella von ihm schwanger. Diavolos Leben änderte sich schlagartig, als der Priester, bei dem er lebte, die Garage ausbauen wollte und darum mit einer Spitzhacke den Betonboden aufschlug. Zu seinem Schrecken fand er unter der Betonschicht Diavolos gefesselte und einbetonierte Mutter, die aber immer noch am Leben war. Noch während der geschockte Priester versuchte, dies zu verarbeiten, trat plötzlich Diavolo, der seine Mutter dort aus unbekannten Gründen gefangengehalten hatte, von hinten an den Priester heran und ermordete ihn mit der Spitzhacke. Damit seine Taten nicht bekannt werden konnten, brannte Diavolo kurzerhand das gesamte Dorf nieder und täuschte seinen Tod vor. Sechs weitere Menschen kamen in dem Feuer ums Leben. Diavolo verließ Sardinien daraufhin und zog umher. Er erreichte Ägypten, wo er an einer Ausgrabung teilnahm und eine Steinschatulle fand, in der sich sechs Stand-Pfeile befanden. Eine alte Schamanin, Enyaba, erklärte Diavolo den Nutzen der Pfeile im Austausch dafür, dass er sie verwenden würde um Stand-Nutzer zu schaffen. Diavolo verkaufte fünf der Pfeile für eine enorme Summe, behielt den letzten Pfeil aber für sich. Durch diesen erhielt er seine Stand-Kraft Emperor Crimson. Bei Emperor Crimson handelt es sich um einen äußerst mächtigen Stand, der in der Lage ist, bis zu zehn Sekunden in die Zukunft zu sehen und Teile dieser Zukunft aus der Zeitlinie zu reißen, was es Diavolo ermöglicht, unliebsame Ereignisse aus der Zeit zu schneiden und sie so ungeschehen zu machen. Sobald er die Fähigkeit aktiviert, verläuft die ursprüngliche Situation vor Diavolos inneren Auge und er kann bestimmte Aspekte aus der Zeit herausreißen - beispielsweise Angriffe oder Bewegungen. Gründung der Passione Mit seinen neuen Stand-Kräften und dem Reichtum, den er durch den Verkauf der Pfeile erhielt, begann Diavolo, ein gewaltiges Verbrecherimperium namens Passione zu gründen, welches schon bald Kontaktleute in allen Gesellschaftsschichten sowie in Politik, Medien und Kommunikation hatte. Um zu verhindern, dass jemand seine Identität herausfand, blieb Diavolo äußerst geheimnisvoll und ließ sich informieren, wann immer jemand sich nach ihm erkundigte um diese Person dann persönlich zu suchen und zu töten. Dies hat zur Folge, dass niemand weiß, wie Diavolo heißt oder aussieht. Er reicht seine Befehle durch seine Capos ans Fußvolk weiter und kontaktiert die Capos stets durch einen gesicherten Laptop-Chat. Wenn er doch einmal selbst handeln muss, tut er dies meist durch Doppio. Als er wieder einmal informiert wurde, dass jemand Nachforschungen bezüglich Diavolo anstellte, konfrontierte Diavolo den Mann, Jean Pierre Polnareff, auf einer Klippe an der Küste. Es kam zu einem Kampf der beiden Stand-Nutzer, doch da Diavolo geschehene Zeit rückgängig machen konnte, konnte er Polnareff an den Rand der Klippe drängen. Er schlug ihm mit Emperor Crimson beide Beine und Arme ab, stach ihm ein Auge aus und stieß ihn von der Klippe. Obwohl Diavolo es dabei beließ und Polnareff für tot hielt, konnte dieser schwer verletzt überleben. Als er erfuhr, dass eine Auftragsmörder-Gruppe innerhalb Passione versuchte, seine Identität zu lüften, ließ Diavolo zwei der Mitglieder brutal von seiner Elite-Einheit ermorden und ihre Überreste für den Rest der Gruppe zurückzulassen. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass die Auftragsmörder-Einheit nicht länger versuchte, Diavolos Identität zu lüften, bis sie von der mittlerweile fünfzehnjährigen Tochter Diavolos - Trish Una, der Tochter von Donatella - erfuhr. Auch Diavolo erfuhr so von der Existenz von Trish Una und als ihm klar wurde, dass Risotto und seine Truppe Trish jagen würden, um von ihr Informationen über Diavolo zu erhalten, befahl Diavolo seinem Capo Pericolo, Trish zu retten. Da Pericolo kein Stand-Nutzer war, wurde Trish in die Obhut des Capos Bruno Bucciarati gegeben, den Diavolo kontaktierte und dem er befahl, Trish nach Venedig zu bringen, damit er sie dort in Empfang nehmen konnte. Diavolos wahrer Plan war es jedoch, Trish zu ermorden, damit diese seine Identität nicht gefährden könnte. Verrat von Bucciarati Allerdings erfährt auch die Auftragsmörder-Einheit davon und attackiert nun Team Bucciarati, während diese versuchen, sich nach Venedig durchzuschlagen. Nachdem Team Bucciarati von Formaggio angegriffen wurde, erfährt Diavolo davon und sendet Bucciarati neue Anweisungen; sie sollen sich zum archäologischen Park von Pompeji begeben. Dort soll sich ein Fahrzeug befinden, das seine Tochter sicher zu ihm bringen wird. In Pompeji erhält das Team den Auftrag, Trish in einem Zug nach Venedig zu bringen, wo die Mission für sie enden soll. In den Informationen, die er bezüglich des Treffens hinterlässt, warnt Diavolo, dass er keinerlei Abweichungen vom Plan dulden wird und in einem solchen Falle keine Gnade zeigen wird. Selbst unfreiwillige Unfälle wird er als Akt der Feindseligkeit ansehen und entsprechend reagieren. Er befiehlt der Gruppe, an Bord ihres Bootes zu bleiben während ein einziges Gruppenmitglied Trish in den Glockenturm der Kirche San Giorgio Maggiore bringen soll. Während Bucciarati dort mit Trish den Fahrstuhl zum Turm hinauffährt, reißt Diavolo von Bucciarati unentdeckt das Dach des Fahrstuhls auf, greift Trish, wobei ihr die Hand abgerissen wird die Bucciaratis Hand hält, und seilt sich mit seiner ohnmächtigen Tochter im Fahrstuhlschacht ab. Durch einen geheimen Eingang flieht er mit Trish in die Katakomben der Kirche - scheinbar nichtahnend, dass Bucciarati die Entführung von Trish mittlerweile aufgefallen ist und er ihn verfolgt um Trish zu beschützen. Bucciarati versteckt sich im Schatten einer Säule der Katakomben und wartet auf den rechten Moment, zuzuschlagen, doch plötzlich erschallt Diavolos Stimme und er warnt Bucciarati, besser hinter der Säule versteckt zu bleiben, da es seinen Tod bedeuten wird, wenn er auch nur einen Schritt hinter der Säule hervor macht. Bucciarati überlegt kurz, entsendet dann aber seinen Stand. Bevor der Stand überhaupt richtig hinter der Säule hervorkommen kann, wird er aber bereits von Emperor Crimson gepackt, der ihm fast den Arm bricht. Mit seinen Stand-Kräften kann Bucciarati sich befreien, doch Diavolo ist mittlerweile wieder in den Schatten zurückgetreten. Von dort aus fragt er Bucciarati leicht enttäuscht, was all dies zu bedeuten hat, da er große Anerkennung für das hat, was Bucciarati und sein Team für ihn geleistet haben. Bucciarai glaubt nun, Diavolo hinter einer Säule gefunden zu haben, doch als er die Säule zerschlägt, sieht er sich geschockt mit einem tödlich verwundeten Abbild seiner selbst konfrontiert. Plötzlich erscheint Emperor Crimson hinter ihm und verrät mit den Worten, dass es für Bucciarati eh vorbei ist, dass er diesem soeben seine unmittelbare Zukunft gezeigt hat. Durch Emperor Crimson spricht Diavolo, der stets im Schatten bleibt um sein Gesicht und Aussehen zu verbergen, zu Bucciarati und behauptet düster, dass er nicht zulassen wird, dass irgendjemand auch nur eine Hand an seinen Thron legt. Er kündigt an, dass Bucciaratis Mission hiermit vorbei ist, bevor er Emperor Crimson Bucciarati seine Faust durch den Brustkorb rammen lässt. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass Bucciarati unmittelbar vor dem Schlag mit seinem Stand, Zipper Man, ein Loch in seinem Körper geschaffen hat, durch das Emperor Crimson geradewegs hindurchschlägt. In diesem Moment schließt Bucciarati das Loch wieder um Emperor Crimson zu fixieren und zu einem Schlag herumzuwirbeln. Durch seine Fähigkeit kann Emperor Crimson die Angriffsbewegungen jedoch vorhersehen und entsprechend reagieren. Er kann Bucciaratis Fluchtversuch vorhersehen, einen entsprechenden Angriff staten und spielend leicht Bucciaratis Defenstive durchdringen und ihm - diesmal wirklich - die Faust durch die Brust rammen. Er lässt den leblosen Bucciarati zu Boden krachen, bevor er sich von ihm abwendet und seine Tochter ansieht. Diese will er mit Emperor Crimson töten bevor sie überhaupt die Gelegenheit hat, wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen, doch im selben Moment wird er überrascht von einer Schildkröte absorbiert, die Giorno Giovanna mit seinem Stand in Anspielung an die Schildkröte erschaffen hat, die Diavolo dem Team einst zukommen ließ. Der verletzte Bucciarati will die Situation nutzen um Trish aus der Gruft zu ziehen, doch am oberen Ende der Treppe erwartet Emperor Crimson ihn bereits und murmelt, dass es neben Bucciarati wohl einen zweiten Verräter innerhalb der Passione gibt - höchstwahrscheinlich Giorno Giovanna. Emperor Crimson will Bucciarati nun ein weiteres Mal töten, doch dieser hat eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht gefunden, zieht sich gemeinsam mit Trish zur Decke und zum Erdgeschoss hinauf und schließt das Loch mit seinem Stand. Emperor Crimson erklimmt die Wand um ebenfalls zum Erdgeschoss zu gelangen, doch als er oben angekommen ist, ist bereits der Rest des Teams zu Bucciarati aufgestoßen. Verärgert erkennt Diavolo, dass er seine Identität offenbaren müsste um das gesamte Team bekämpfen zu können und entscheidet sich daher frustriert dagegen. So gelingt es Team Bucciarati, die Kirche mit der ohnmächtigen Trish zu verlassen, doch ist es ihnen nicht wie erhofft gelungen, die Identität des Bosses zu erfahren. Reise nach Sardinien Diavolo macht den Verrat Bucciaratis sofort innerhalb der Familie öffentlich und entsendet die Spezialeinheit um ihn zu töten. Während nun die Spezialeinheit auszieht um Bucciarati und Giorno zur Strecke zu bringen, kehrt Diavolo in sein Hotel-Zimmer zurück. Gedankenversunken schaut er ein Foto von Trish an und murmelt, dass er wirklich gedacht hatte, diese Sache hinter sich gelassen zu haben, dass die Vergangenheit einen aber doch immer einholt. Er murmelt, dass Blutsbande wirklich gefährlich sind und er nicht mit solchen Auswirkungen gerechnet hätte. Dennoch ist er bestärkt in seiner Entscheidung, sich diese Gefahr vom Hals zu schaffen. Während er sich die Bilder ansieht, die Pericolo bei der Rettung von Trish von Trishs altem Haus in Sardinien gemacht hat, fällt Diavolo plötzlich ein Porträt in dem Haus auf, welches damals von ihm selbst fotografiert wurde. Frustriert darüber, dies übersehen zu haben, zerstört Diavolo seinen Computer. In dem Wissen, dass Team Bucciarati bereits auf dem Weg nach Sardinien ist und ein Mitglied der Truppe, Abbacchio, mit seinem Stand durch das Porträt seine Identität erfahren könnte, erkennt er, dass er keine andere Wahl hat als sich selbst auf den Weg nach Sardinien zu machen, da er diese Aufgabe keinem seiner Untergebenen anvertrauen kann. Er schickt Doppio nach Sardinien und hält sich dabei im Hintergrund, bis Doppio plötzlich von einem Wahrsager angesprochen wird, der versucht, seine Zukunft vorherzusagen. Geschockt hält Doppio kurz inne, doch es gelingt ihm dennoch nicht, den Mann abzuschütteln. Dies hat zur Folge, dass plötzlich Diavolo hervorbricht und den Wahrsager in die Seitengasse zieht. Er hält den geschockten Mann am Hals und preist zwar seine Talente als Wahrsager, behauptet dann aber auch, dass der Mann durch sein Talent sein Leben verwirkt hat, da niemand wissen darf, wer Diavolo wirklich ist. Er verrät, dass er den Mann aus Gnade schnell töten wird, hat aber noch eine Frage für ihn. Er hält ein Foto von dem verräterischen Risotto hoch und fragt den Wahrsager, wo dieser sich gerade aufhält. Der Wahrsager behauptet, dass Risotto auf Sardinien ist und Rache will. Nachdem Diavolo die Informationen, die er suchte, erhalten hat, lässt er dem Mann von Emperor Crimson den Schädel einschlagen. Direkt darauf überlässt Diavolo Doppio wieder die Kontrolle über den Körper. Doppio nimmt nun ein Taxi zu dem Haus, in dem Trish bis vor kurzem noch lebte. Der Taxifahrer will ihn jedoch ausnehmen, woraufhin ein weiteres Mal Diavolo zum Vorschein kommt, aber nicht den Körper übernimmt sondern mit Doppio sprechen will. Da Doppio nicht weiß, dass Diavolo eine zweite Persönlichkeit ist, bildet er sich das Geräusch eines Mobiltelefons aus dem Auto eingebildet. Dabei handelt es sich um den Versuch Diavolos, mit seiner zweiten Seele in direkten Kontakt zu treten. Doppio packt das scheinbare Telefon - in Wirklichkeit nur ein Anhänger - um ein scheinbares Telefonat mit Diavolo zu führen und über den Fortschritt der Mission zu sprechen. In Wirklichkeit handelt es sich dabei aber um ein Selbstgespräch. Diavolo behauptet dabei, dass der Fahrer nicht sterben muss, da er den Inhalt von Doppios Koffer nicht gesehen hat und während Doppio mit seiner anderen Seele spricht, ergreift der Fahrer panisch Reißaus. Doppio verrät Diavolo, dass er das Haus nun beobachten wird, doch Diavolo erwidert, dass es Doppio ist, der beobachtet wird. Tatsächlich liegt Risotto in der Nähe auf der Lauer. Diavolo behauptet, dass Risotto vor der Ankunft von Team Bucciarati eliminiert werden muss und verspricht, sich selbst darum zu kümmern und es zu tun, ohne dass Risotto seine Identität erfährt. Er befiehlt Doppio, Risotto näher zu sich zu locken, da ihm Risottos Stand-Kräfte bisher ein Rätsel sind. Dann "legt Diavolo auf" und überlässt den Rest Doppio. Doppio nimmt daraufhin den Kampf auf, ist aber klar unterlegen, so dass Diavolo ihn erneut kontaktiert und ihn daran erinnert, dass auch Doppio über Emperor Crimson verfügt. Während Doppio nun mit Emperor Crimson die Zeit vorhersagt, erfährt er, dass Risotto ihm in einem Angriff den rechten Fuß abtrennen wird. Als er Diavolo, der ihn nach wie vor "telefonisch" berät, davon berichtet, ist dieser entgeistert und befiehlt Doppio sofort, sich zurückzuziehen. Während Diavolo noch verzweifelt versucht, herauszufinden, was er unternehmen kann, setzt sich Doppio mutig zur Wehr. Allerdings sorgt Risottos Stand-Kraft dafür, dass Doppio das Eisen aus dem Blut entzogen wird und er an Sauerstoffmangel zu sterben droht. Zudem erkennt Doppio, dass Team Bucciarati - einschließlich Abbaccio - bereits am Haus von Trish angekommen sind. Diavolo beschließt daraufhin, sich dies zu Nutzen zu machen und gibt Doppio einen Hinweis. Tatsächlich gelingt es Doppio daraufhin, Team Bucciarati zu alarmieren und sie zu unbewussten Verbündeten zu machen. Narancia, der mit seinem Stand Li'l Bomber einen Aufklärungsflug fliegt, sieht nur einen feindlichen Stand-Nutzer, der Doppio verletzt, und eröffnet das Feuer auf Risotto, der von den Kugeln durchlöchert wird und zusammenbricht. Ermordung von Risotto und Abbacchio Im Sterben murmelt Risotto, dass er nun endlich die Identität des Bosses kennt, fleht aber noch darum, dass der Boss ihm sein Gesicht zeigt. Diavolo, der mittlerweile durch Doppios Körper spricht, aber noch nicht seine eigenen Form angenommen hat, behauptet seinerseits, dass Risotto in Würde als Anführer des Auftragmörder-Teams abtreten kann und dass er gut gekämpft hat. Er fordert, dass Risotto ihm das Eisen zurückgibt, dass er während des Kampfs Doppios Körper entnommen hat, doch stattdessen packt Nero mit letzter Kraft den Körper von Doppio, zieht ihn an sich heran und faucht, dass er nicht alleine sterben wird. Tatsächlich hat Risotto Teile seines Stands an Li'l Bomber befestigt, so dass Narancia dies merkt, einen Angriff wittert und erneut das Feuer auf Risotto eröffnet. Dieser hat nun aber Doppio vor sich gezogen, so dass dieser von den Kugeln getroffen wird. Obwohl dies seins Todesurteil darstellen müsste, kann Diavolo mit spöttischem Grinsen Emperor Crimson verwenden, um eine halbe Sekunde der Vergangenheit auszulöschen - die, in der er von den Kugeln getroffen wurde. Dies hat zur Folge, dass Risotto an der Stelle von Diavolo von den Kugeln getroffen und endgültig getötet wird. Diavolo rappelt sich nun geschwächt auf und überlegt, was er tun kann, um Team Bucciarati von Trishs Haus fernzuhalten. Noch während er überlegt, hört er aber die Stimmen von Bucciarati und Narancia, die herannahen um herauszufinden, wer der Feind war, den Narancia erschossen hat. Verzweifelt beschließt Diavolo, sich zu verstecken und kriecht mit letzter Kraft hinter einige Felsen. Er kriecht von dort aus durch das Feld der Felsen weiter und die Tatsache, dass er nach wie vor unter starkem Eisenmangel leidet und daher kaum Sauerstoff durch sein Blut transportiert wird, schützt ihn vorerst davor, von Li'l Bombers Sauerstoff-Radar identifiziert zu werden. Nachdem Diavolo aber einen Frosch gepackt hat und diesen verschlingt um wieder Eisen in sein Blut zu bekommen, kann Narancia ihn jedoch orten und gemeinsam mit Bucciarati die Verfolgung aufnehmen. In der Zwischenzeit hat Diavolo allerdings bereits ein spielendes Kind angegriffen, ihm sein Blut abgezapft und es gefesselt zurückgelassen um Bucciarati und Narancia auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Im selben Moment, in dem Bucciarati und Narancia das Kind finden, erreicht Diavolo den abgelenkten Abbacchio, der gerade versucht, mit seinem Stand herauszufinden, wer damals das Foto geschossen hat. Diavolo rammt Abbacchio Emperor Crimsons Hand direkt durch die Brust und lässt ihn tot am Strand zurück. Durch Abbacchios Tod wähnt Diavolo seine Identität gesichert - nicht ahnend, dass Abbacchio das Gesicht des Bosses durch seinen Stand bereits gesehen und eine Abbildung für sein Team hinterlassen hat. Konfrontation im Kolosseum Überraschenderweise wird Team Bucciarati von einem unbekannten Verbündeten - Jean Pierre Polnareff - kontaktiert, der ihnen offenbart, dass der Boss Diavolo heißt und dass sein Stand durch die Zeit schneiden kann. Um mehr zu erfahren, macht sich Team Bucciarati auf den Weg nach Rom um sich mit Polnareff zu treffen. Diavolo - der mittlerweile Doppio wieder den Körper überlassen hat, ist überrascht, dass Team Bucciarati nach dem Verlust eines Teamkameraden so zielsicher davonzieht und sorgt sich, dass Team Bucciarati etwas herausgefunden haben könnte, was Diavolo nicht weiß. Er nimmt daher wieder das Gespräch mit Doppio auf und befiehlt ihm, sich bei Abbacchios Leiche umzusehen. Doppio findet nichts, woraufhin Diavolo fordert, dass Doppio dem Team nachstellt und auch Cioccolata und Secco aktiviert um das Team aufzuhalten. Sofort nimmt Doppio einen Flug nach Rom. Während des Flugs befiehlt Diavolo Doppio, Cioccolata und Secco nach getaner Arbeit unbedingt zu töten, damit der wahnsinnige Cioccolata nicht die ganze Stadt ins Verderben stürzt. In Rom trifft Doppio vor dem Kolosseum auf Bucciarati, der wie ausgewechselt scheint. Er ist sehr schwach, kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und scheint dem Tode nahe zu sein. Doppio hat zwar die Gelegenheit, Bucciarati zu töten, will die Chance aber nutzen um herauszufinden, was oder wen das Team in Rom finden will. Daher kniet er sich gespielt besorgt neben Bucciarati und bietet ihm seine Hilfe an. Während Doppio Bucciarati, der zum Kolosseum möchte, nun über die Straße hilft, überlegt Doppio, warum genau Bucciarati so schwach ist und was mit ihm geschehen ist. Besorgt merkt er auch, dass Mista, ein Mitglied des Teams, bereits das Kolosseum erreicht hat. Während Doppio noch überlegt, was zu tun ist, erhält er einen weiteren "Anruf". Da Bucciarati direkt neben ihm steht, bekommt er das merkwürdige Verhalten von Doppio direkt mit und sein Misstrauen verstärkt sich noch, als Doppio in voller Lautstärke in einen nicht-existenten Telefonhörer brüllt und fragt, warum der "Vollarsch" ihn gerade jetzt anruft. Diavolo lobt Doppio dafür, seine Arbeit erledigt zu haben und herausgefunden zu haben, was das Ziel von Team Bucciarati ist. Er rät Doppio, sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Er rät Doppio, Bucciarati genau anzuschauen und erklärt, dass es sich bei diesem mittlerweile im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um eine wandelnde Leiche handeln muss. Diavolo weiß zwar nicht, wie es geschehen ist - tatsächlich war es Diavolo selbst, der Bucciarati in Venedig doch tödlich verwunden konnte; nur die Stand-Kraft von Giorno hält ihn noch am Leben - erklärt Doppio aber, dass Bucciarati tot zu sein scheint und daher seine Körperfunktionen den Geist aufgeben und er mittlerweile weder sehen noch hören kann; er sieht und hört nur die Seelen der Stand-Nutzer um ihn herum und kann andere physische Objekte überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen. Diavolo erklärt Doppio, dass Bucciarati Doppio für Trish zu halten scheint, da sich ihre Seelen aufgrund der Verwandschaft von Trish und Diavolo sehr ähneln. Direkt nachdem Doppio und Bucciarati das Kolosseum betreten haben, erkennt Diavolo in der Spiegelung der Augen von Bucciarati, dass die beiden von jemandem aus den Rängen des Kolosseums beobachtet werden. Zwar hat Doppio den Vorteil, dass Bucciarati sich vor dem Mann für ihn verbürgt und dass Doppio feminin genug aussieht, dass er im Dunkel der Nacht als Frau durchgeht. Dann aber fordert der Mann, dass "Trish" ihm "ihren" Stand zeigt. Doppio ist besorgt und Diavolo erkennt darüberhinaus geschockt, dass der fremde Mann einen Stand-Pfeil in der Hand hält. Während er überlegt, wer dazu in der Lage sein könnte, erkennt Diavolo geschockt, dass der Mann Jean Pierre Polnareff sein muss, den er für tot gehalten hatte. Polnareff hat Diavolo seinerseits ebenfalls erkannt, doch bevor er Bucciarati warnen kann, ist Diavolo bereits im Schatten des Kollosseums verschwunden. Er tritt langsam an die Treppe heran und auf Polnareff zu. Während dies geschieht, wechselt er die Seele, so dass Doppios Körper zu Diavolos wahrem Körper wird. Nachdenklich ruft er Polnareff zu, dass sich seine Vergangenheit immer wieder gegen ihn zu stellen scheint, dass er diesmal aber sichergehen wird, dass Polnareffs Überreste im Meer versenkt werden. Zuvor will er aber noch wissen, was Polnareff Team Bucciarati erzählen wollte. Diavolo prescht nun die Treppe hinauf um sich auf Polnareff zu stürzen. Polnareff schneidet sich kurzerhand selbst den Finger auf, um anhand der Bluttropfen, die sich um ihn herum sammeln, zu erkennen, ob es einen Zeitsprung gab. In Kombination mit seinem exzellenten Timing und seiner Präzision gelingt es Polnareff so, mit seinem Stand Silver Chariot genau rechtzeitig zuzuschlagen um Diavolos Ansturm abzuwehren und ihn leicht zu verletzen. Da ihm klar ist, dass er gegen Diavolo nicht gewinnen kann, will Polnareff Diavolo entkommen und lässt sich von seinem Stand in die Luft schleudern. Diavolo zerschlägt die Zeit aber erneut, so dass Polnareff wieder am Boden ist. Darüber hinaus benetzt Diavolo Polnareffs Kleidung mit seinem eigenen Blut, damit Polnareff nicht länger anhand einzelner Blutstropfen erschließen kann, ob und wie lange Diavolo die Zeit zurückgedreht hat. Als die Zeit weiterfließt, hält Diavolo überrascht inne, da Polnareff den Stand-Pfeil seinem eigenen Stand ins Gesicht gestoßen hat. Diavolo fängt sich schnell wieder und will Polnareff nun endgültig töten, doch dann stellt sich heraus, dass Polnareff SIlver Chariot auf diese Art und Weise eine neue Stand-Fähigkeit verliehen hat. Dies nutzt Polnareff aus um den Stand-Pfeil mit Silver Chariot aus dem Kolosseum zu befördern und so außer Reichweite zu bringen. Dann aber wird sein Brustkorb von Emperor Crimson durchschlagen, der kurz darauf den Zeitfluss zerschneidet, so dass Diavolo den Pfeil an sich nehmen kann. Diavolo blickt auf den gefallenen Feind, bis ihm auffällt, dass Team Bucciarati - einschließlich Trish - im Kolosseum angekommen ist. Als Diavolo plötzlich hinter sich ein Geräusch hört, wirbelt er herum um mitanzusehen, wie ein geisterhafter Mann sich von ihm abwendet und die Treppen hinabschreitet. Verwundert folgt Diavolo dem Mann und fordert, dass dieser seine Identität offenbart. Er wird allerdings von dem Mann ignoriert, der seelenruhig weiterschreitet. Gleichzeitig fällt Diavolo zu seiner Überraschung der Stand-Pfeil aus der Hand und ohne zu wissen, warum, sinkt Diavolo plötzlich schwach an der Mauer nieder und verliert das Bewusstsein. Dies ermöglicht es dem Mann - in Wirklichkeit Polnareffs durch den Pfeil zum Requiem aufgewerteten Stand Silver Chariot - den Stand-Pfeil aufzuheben und damit zu verschwinden. Diavolo und auch alle anderen Personen in der Region um das Kolosseum, die alle das Bewusstsein verloren haben, erwachen erst wieder am nächsten Morgen. Allerdings hatte der merkwürdige Schlaf die Nebenwirkung, dass alle von dem mysteriösen Schlaf befallenen Personen die Körper mit einer anderen betroffenen Person getauscht haben. Während auch Doppio und Diavolo aus ihrem Körper gerissen werden, landet Bucciarati in Diavolos Körper. Nachdem Bucciarati in dieser Form zu seinen Teamkameraden stößt, gehen sie daher davon aus, dass sich Diavolos Seele in Bucchiaratis Körper befinden muss. Als dieser plötzlich erwacht und schwach auf die Beine kommt, wird er sofort von Mista niedergeschossen und bleibt zuckend am Boden liegen. Die Gruppe hält Diavolo für besiegt, doch kurz darauf fällt ihnen auf, dass es einen Zeitsprung gab, obwohl "Diavolo" sich nicht bewegt hat und noch immer am Boden liegt. Während die Gruppe noch überlegt, was geschehen sein kann, blicken sie geschockt nach oben und erkennen, wie dort Giornos Körper - in dem sich Narancias Seele befand - ohne dass irgendjemand mitbekommen hat, wie dies geschehen ist, von Diavolo auf die Eisenstäbe des Kolosseums-Tors gespießt wurde und dort gestorben ist. Zudem hat Diavolo die Pistole von Mista sabotiert, was zuerst aber niemandem auffällt. Erst jetzt wird der Gruppe klar, dass sich in Bucciaratis Körper nicht Diavolo, sondern Doppio befindet, während Diavolo in irgend einem anderen Körper nahe des Kolosseums gelandet ist und von dort aus mit Emperor Crimson aus dem Hinterhalt zuschlagen konnte. Diavolo ist ihnen dabei näher als gedacht, da er sich - als gespaltene Persönlichkeit - unerkannt gemeinsam mit Trishs Seele in Mistas Körper befindet. Jagd nach dem Stand-Pfeil Während der Rest von Team Bucciarati nach kurzer Trauer versucht, den entflohenen Requiem zu finden um ihm den Stand-Pfeil abzunehmen, verfolgt Diavolo so in seinem neuen Körper Requiem ebenfalls. Zu diesem Zweck lässt er Doppio im Kolosseum zurück, der im sterbenden Körper Bucciaratis ums Leben kommt. Bevor es gelingt, Reqiem einzuholen, erkennt Giorno, der über die mysteriösen Umstände von Narancias Tod nachgedacht, dass Diavolo sich in einem von ihnen befindet. Anstatt Requiem zu verfolgen und den Stand-Pfeil zurückzuholen versucht Giorno nun, zu erkennen, in welchem Körper sich Diavolo befindet. Dies zwingt Diavolo, zu handeln, und gerade als Giorno mit seiner Stand-Kraft überprüfen will, ob Diavolo nach wie vor in seinem ursprünglichen Körper steckt, aktiviert Diavolo aus Verzweiflung heraus Emperor Crimson. Durch den Überraschungsangriff gelingt es Emperor Crimson, Giorno den Arm abzuschlagen. Als Trish aus Reflex heraus ihren Stand, Spicy Lady, beschwört, greift Emperor Crimson diese von hinten am Hals, während er zischt, dass er auf den Moment gewartet hat, an dem Trish ihren Stand entfesselt. Zufrieden behauptet er, dass er ansonsten ein wahres Problem gehabt hätte, dass er nun, da er Trishs Stand kontrollieren kann, aber auch ihren - bzw. Mistas - Körper kontrollieren kann. Wo er zuvor noch als Passagier in Mistas Körper saß und lediglich seinen Stand aktivieren konnte, kann er den Körper nun über Trishs Stand wie eine Marionette fortbewegen. Diese Situation nutzt er aus um sofort loszusprinten und dabei die Zeit zu zerreißen, so dass alle Versuche des Teams, ihn aufzuhalten, erfolglos sind. Während er nun Requiem hinterherrennt um sich den Pfeil zu holen, lässt Diavolo immer wieder die Zeit springen um so die Angriffe von hinten zu unterbinden. Diavolo kann zu Requiem aufholen und hat zudem erkannt, wie er Requiem gefahrlos besiegen kann. Tatsächlich gelingt ihm dies problemlos, so dass er den Stand-Pfeil an sich nehmen kann. Allerdings hat Giorno dies geplant; er hat seinen Stand zuvor in kleine Termiten verwandelt, die er auf dem Pfeil verteilt hat. Die Termiten zerbeißen nun das Holz des Pfeils, so dass die Spitze auf den Boden fällt. Mista will auf den Pfeil schießen um ihn aus Diavolos Reichweite zu entfernen, doch Diavolo hat damit bereits gerechnet und kann mit Emperor Crimson einen Zivilisten in die Flugbahn der Kugeln werfen, so dass dieser stattdessen getroffen wird. Diavolo bezeichnet die Versuche des Teams, ihn aufzuhalten, als närrisch, wendet sich dann aber an seinen eigenen Körper, in dem noch immer Bucciarati haust. Er behauptet, dass er zugeben muss, dass Bucciaratis Team ihm mehr Probleme als erwartet bereitet hatte und dass sein Verrat zudem unerwartet kam. Er zeigt sich beeindruckt, dass Bucciarati seine Identität lüften konnte, bezeichnet aber den Stand-Pfeil nun als Geschenk dafür, seine Vergangenheit bezwungen zu haben. Zufrieden will er nach dem Stand-Pfeil greifen, doch nun greifen Trish und Spicy Lady ein, die dies verhindern. Der Pfeil fliegt stattdessen auf Trish zu und Diavolo schreit hasserfüllt, dass er sich wahrlich wünscht, dass Trish nie geboren wäre. Emperor Crimson wirbelt herum und verpasst Spicy Lady einen so mächtigen Schlag, dass Mistas Körper, in dem sich Trishs und Diavolos Seelen befindet, fortgeschleudert wird. Emperor Crimson hält sich an dem Körper fest und wird somit mitgezogen, was es ihm ermöglicht, auf den Pfeil zuzurasen. Während Trishs Seele durch Emperor Crimsons Angriff getötet wird und in den Himmel aufsteigt, kann Emperor Crimson den Pfeil greifen und rammt ihn sich durch die Hand um dadurch ebenfalls Requiem-gleiche Kräfte zu erhalten. Zu seiner Überraschung gleitet der Stand jedoch vollständig durch Emperor Crimsons Hand durch, die dabei zerbröckelt. Verwundert bezeugt Diavolo außerdem, wie die Seelen aller Personen, die von Requiem vertauscht wurden, wieder zurückgetauscht werden. Geschockt dreht sich Emperor Crimson um und bezeugt, wie Bucciarati dem regungslosen Requiem, den Diavolo am Leben gelassen hatte um dessen Macht zu rauben, den Rest gibt. Verzweifelt schreit Diavolo, dass Bucciarati dies nicht tun darf, da die "Schwachen" nicht würdig sind, den Pfeil zu verwenden. Er kann jedoch nicht verhindern, dass Bucciarati Requiem tötet und dadurch den Seelentausch rückgängig macht. Dies holt unter anderem auch Trishs Seele zurück und sorgt ultimativ dafür, dass Diavolo wieder in seinen Körper zurückkehrt, den er nach Doppios Tod nun alleine bewohnt. Bucciarati, dessen Körper verstorben ist, steigt direkt zum Himmel auf. Untergang Zurück in seinem Körper nimmt Diavolo frustriert zur Kenntnis, dass sein Plan misslungen ist und der Stand-Pfeil sich nicht wie geplant in seinen Händen befindet. Wütend plant er daher, sich zurückzuziehen und seine Kräfte zu mehren, damit er in der Zukunft zum Gegenschlag ausholen kann. Gerade als er fliehen will, sieht er sich jedoch von Giorno konfrontiert, der den Stand-Pfeil an sich genommen hat. Entsetzt erkennt Diavolo, dass Flucht nun keine Option mehr ist und stürzt sich auf Giorno. Dieser sticht daraufhin seinen eigenen Stand mit dem Stand-Pfeil, doch bricht direkt darauf zusammen., Zufrieden lacht Diavolo, der durch Emperor Crimson vor seinem Ansturm diese Situation als Ergebnis hervorgesehen hatte. Er hatte diese als Zeichen interpretiert, dass der Pfeil Golden Wind abstoßen würde, wie es der Stand-Pfeil auch mit einigen Menschen macht. Diavolo sieht diese These nun bestätigt und verpasst Golden Wind daraufhin einen brutalen Schlag, der sowohl Giorno als auch seinen Stand niederstreckt. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass Golden Wind sehr wohl von dem Pfeil auserwählt wurde. Als Requiem-Version erhebt er sich erneut, was Diavolo nicht fassen oder verstehen kann. Er lässt Emperor Crimson erneut angreifen, doch Diavolos Stand ist kein Gegner für den neuen Golden Wind. Giorno wendet sich kalt Diavolo zu, der sich durch die Fähigkeiten seines Stands trotzdem noch eine minimale Chance erhofft, da er die Angriffe nach wie vor vorausahnen kann. Entsprechend aktiviert er die Macht seines Stands und will Giorno in einem finalen Angriff das Herz aus der Brust reißen, doch Giorno stellt mit den neuen Kräften seines eigenen Stands die von Diavolo ausgelöschte Zeit wieder her, so dass Diavolos Angriffsvorbereitungen zunichte gemacht werden. Geschockt sieht sich Diavolo, der sich noch immer in dem Zustand zwischen der ausgelöschten Zeit und dem Fortfahren der Zeit befindet, um sich herum zudem mit einer Reihe von exakten Kopien seiner selbst konfrontiert, die alle von Diavolos Bewegungen mit jeweils kurzer Verzögerung imitieren. Plötzlich erscheint Golden Wind Requiem vor Diavolo, der ihm offenbart, dass Diavolo die Bewegungen vor sich sieht, die seine Fähigkeiten ausgelöst haben, dass er aber niemals erreichen wird, dass diese sich auch in die Wirklichkeit umsetzen. Erst nachdem Requiem ihm dies offenbart hat, lässt er die Zeit weiterlaufen, so dass sich Diavolo in der wirklichen Welt von Team Bucciarati konfrontiert sieht und von Giorno mit Golden Wind Requiem brutal niedergeschlagen wird. Die Wucht der Schläge schleudert Diavolo in den Fluss, wo er untergeht und fortgespült wird. Seine Leiche wird von Team Bucciarati nicht gefunden. Allerdings behauptet Giorno, dass sie auch nicht nach der Leiche suchen müssen. Er offenbart seinem Team, dass Diavolo durch Golden Wind Reqiem für alle Ewigkeit in einer Art Zeitschleife gefangen ist. In dieser wird Diavolo in eine tödliche Situation gebracht, der er nicht entkommen kann, doch unmittelbar bevor Diavolos Tod eintreffen würde, wechselt die Szenerie zu einer anderen tödlichen Situation. Diavolo kann somit nie tatsächlich sterben, fühlt aber die Schmerzen seiner tödlichen Wunden dennoch bis zu dem unmittelbaren Augenblick, bei dem der Tod eintreffen würde. Genau diese Situation trifft zum ersten Mal ein, als Diavolo sich schwer verwundet und schwach an einem Abwasserschacht aus dem Fluss zieht und in die Kanalisation kriecht. Dort findet er sich mit einem wahnsinnigen Obdachlosen konfrontiert, der ihm ein Messer in die Brust rammt. Diavolo ist zu schwach, um dem Angriff zu entgegen und stürzt zuckend zu Boden, wo er mit dem Gedanken, das er nicht einen so unrühmlichen Tod sterben kann, von dem Mann erstochen wird und stirbt. Plötzlich findet sich Diavolo in einer Leichenhalle wieder. Zwar ist er bei Bewusstsein, doch für die Gerichtsmedizinerin wirkt er, als wäre er tot. Er kann auch seinen Körper nicht bewegen und ist daher gezwungen, mitzubekommen, wie er am lebendigen Leibe im Zuge der Obduktion seziert wird. Gerade als sein Brustkorb mit einer Knochensäge aufgerissen wird, wechselt die Szenerie für Diavolo erneut; er befindet sich am Rand einer belebten Straße in einer belebten Großstadt. Verwundert und verzweifelt versucht er, der Situation einen Sinn zu entnehmen, doch gerade als er sich aufrappeln will, erschrickt er vor einem Hund, stürzt nach hinten auf die Straße und wird von einem Auto überfahren. Diavolo gerät erneut und erneut in ähnliche Situationen und fragt sich erschüttert und panisch kreischend, wie oft er denn noch sterben muss. Kategorie:Biographie